


capture the flag

by planetundersiege



Series: Solangelo Week 2020 [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Capture the Flag, Drabble, M/M, PJO, Slice of Life, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Solangelo Week 2020: Day 7: Capture the flagNeither Nico or Will used to participate in capture the flag that often.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796689
Kudos: 28
Collections: Solangelo Week 2020





	capture the flag

Neither Nico or Will used to participate in capture the flag that often. Nico often just didn’t feel like it, and only did it when he was in a particularly good mood or craved and extra adrenaline rush when he played along with his friends. Even though it technically was mandatory for everyone to participate, he seemed to get out of it if he wanted too.

Will used to just stand by the side with Chiron, acting like a camp medic taking care of any camper that might have gotten injured on accident after an especially intense game.

But this time, both felt like playing, and in a small bit of luck they ended up on the same team. And they were both going to give this their all, making sure that they won this round no matter what, and with their teamwork and combination of powers, as well as working with the rest of the team, they had a really good chance. Even if they weren’t naturally competitive, this felt different somehow.

As they were getting ready to start, their them brainstorming about a place to put their flag, their hands were intertwined as they walked through the forest, enjoying the last few minutes of peace before the game actually began, and they would be running around like crazy, sword or bow in hand with an adrenaline rush like anything else, not stopping for anything.

“How are you feeling?” Will asked his boyfriend as they saw their teammate put the flag into the ground, signalizing that they were ready to begin.

“I’m feeling great, actually. It’s going to be nice to blow off some steam. You?”

“I’m more ready that I’ll ever be.” he answered, and then pulled Nico into a quick kiss onto the lips. “Now, we’ll get ready and show them what we’re made off.”


End file.
